Cough Syrup
by stilinskiboner
Summary: There was no way that this would ever work, both being complete opposites, but Wendy Darling was always up for an adventure, just as Peter Pan loved his challenges. They would surely figure something out.


**A/N: **Obsessing with this ship. I really wish there could have been more for them on the show, honestly. Imagine that this is around two years after Wendy arrived in Neverland. Let's say she's about sixteen years old. Really has nothing to do with the show. Pan is a little shit in the show (I still love him) but let's pretend he has a particular soft spot for Wendy. I wasn't planning on making this smut, but once I started, I really couldn't stop. Besides, who doesn't love a dominant Peter Pan? _**VERY HEAVY LEMONS. **_

{ cough syrup }

_if I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away  
to some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

Loving someone like him was the worst punishment one could endure. He was dark, and she was light; it was that darkness that reeled her in, though. She saw past his façade and wondered just how broken somebody would have to be to become to so vicious, so cruel. He never let her in, never let her past the walls he had so carefully crafted the past three hundred years. He was the predator, and she was the prey; he loved to remind her that.

His love was bipolar, never quite settling for one emotion at a time. His love was darkness, all in all; there was no purity to it, nothing Wendy Darling could even justify. But on nights like tonight, when the lost boys' cries could be heard from miles away, and she was tucked safely under his arm, she could allow herself for even the shortest time to believe that maybe he would finally let her in. But letting her in meant weakness, and Peter Pan was never one to admit defeat; he always _had_ to win, she had grown accustomed to it.

"What are you thinking about?" He questioned, pulling her out of her thoughts. She didn't dare say he was on her mind; he would feel affronted by it and would become reckless. He was incapable of allowing anyone to love him because it was a foreign concept to him. He never allowed anyone to get so close, Wendy being the first in what she suspected was a very long time.

She had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head pressed to his chest, his arm resting protectively on her back. He was a whirlwind of emotions, a tornado consisting of only the darkness residing inside him, never allowing the light to shine through. Light was a weakness, and he would never be weak, never for anyone.

She shrugged. "How comfortable this bed is."

He snorted and gently (gentle had never been a word Wendy had ever described Peter as) gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. He quirked an eyebrow. "You're barely lying on the bed."

She looked down and realized he was right; she had subconsciously twisted her entire body onto his and the feeling of being so close to him had her squirming. He was accustomed to sleeping beside her every night; he was rather protective, always worried one of the lost boys may try to hurt her. She was his little bird, and she was his. She would always be his.

She blushed, slightly. "Alright, you're quite comfortable then."

He was slightly surprised by her sudden boldness, but he adored it nonetheless. He would make her his Queen whether she wished for it or not. She was the only light he had seen for centuries, and that peeked his interest. He would never allow himself to love her, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't adore her in one way or another.

He bit his lip in amusement before he slowly lowered the hand that had been sitting on her back. Her eyes widened a bit as she realized just where it was trailing and squealed as it came into contact with her bottom. She narrowed her eyes at him, but he didn't back down; he never did. This was just another game for him, and he was always going to win.

"Something wrong?" He teased, loving the way she fought so hard against giving in to the way she was feeling. She was just as determined to win the game as he was. She shook her head and pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

She wouldn't let him win this, not this time. He ached to know what was underneath the nightgown she had been donning since the day she first arrived, and he wasn't sure she realized that. He wasn't sure she realized how beautiful she was.

As Wendy felt his fingers begin to explore, she bit her lip in anticipation. She had never allowed him full access to her body, despite the thrill (and the heat) she felt when his hands were resting on her legs. It was an uncontrollable ache that she felt when she was near him; his love could be pure, but he never allowed it to last for long.

He moved to lie on his side, moving Wendy along with him. She sat back and watched as his wandering eyes slowly moved up her body, ignoring the heat that was spreading between her legs. She closed her eyes as he reached over and pulled her closer, his touch igniting a fire from within her.

Within short seconds, he was suddenly hovering over her, his lips barely inches away from her own. She wouldn't allow him to see the power he had over her; no, she was determined not to let him get to her. She wouldn't allow herself the luxury of enjoying his soft touches and caresses.

"You really are beautiful," He said in wonder just before crashing his lips against hers. This was nothing new for her, though. His heart worked in many different ways, and whether he would admit it to her or not, she knew she reeled him in, intrigued him. He was like this sometimes, letting his guard down if only for a small period of time. _This_ was the Peter she allowed herself to love, the version of himself she wished would stick around for longer than he usually did. But Peter wouldn't be Peter without the darkness, and she had slowly found herself loving every part of him.

On some nights, his kisses were slow and gentle, but on nights like tonight, they were rapid and passionate. If anything, Peter Pan was a boy of passion. When his mind was set on something, he became determined, passionate about it; that's how he always won. He never let his mind wander for a second, always focused on being the victor of the game.

He pressed wet kisses down her neck and smirked against her skin when she began to squirm in pleasure. He lifted his head to look at her one more time, the ecstasy in her eyes unsurprising to him. She seemed determined to win, though, and pushed him back against the bed, mischief twinkling in her eyes. This was a side to Wendy that he rarely got to see, and he relished in the fact that before she had met him, she never even acknowledged this part of herself. His little bird could be a dangerous lioness if she wished, but she seemed content to be the sweet girl she had been for as long as he'd known her.

She pulled at the clothing on his chest wildly before leaving slow kisses against the top of his collarbone. He bit his lip before he flipped them over again.

"You're not winning so easily," He informed her between kisses. He was running his hand up her leg, slowly, tauntingly and she had to bite back the moan the threatened to spill out. She slowly felt all the determination leave her as he slowly began to peel her nightgown off, his lips pressing white hot kisses against her chest.

He gazed at her like she was the prey, and the thought should've terrified her, but it didn't. In that moment, all she felt was the thrill of being with him, being with a boy so reckless and passionate.

He allowed her to peel off the clothing on his torso before he began to suck on the skin just above her breast. She felt herself give in, no longer caring about winning. She knew he could tell she had given up too. _Cocky boy._

He trailed up her body, his fingers playing with a nipple, pinching it occasionally as he sucked and left marks all over her neck. She was his, now; the marks would remind her that every time she saw them, every time she felt them.

She moaned at the pleasure that was shooting through her body and nearly bit into his shoulder as his hand worked its way up her thigh. He loomed over her, giving her a reassuring kiss on the lips before he slowly began to part her legs. He knew she was new to this, and he absolutely loved the fact that he would be the first to pleasure her in this way, the first to really taste her.

She squirmed restlessly as he pulled one leg over his shoulder. She couldn't help but blush a little at the look of awe he was wearing, couldn't help but feel like he was enjoying this as much as she was. He watched her as he pressed kisses to the inside of her thigh, working his way up until he was only inches away from her core. He could feel the heat pooling between her legs, and he casually swiped a finger over the area before pulling back with a grin. Dripping wet, just as expected.

She nearly lost it, just at the simple touch. She wasn't in control of her body, anymore; he was, and the thought made her shiver in pleasure. He had control to do whatever he pleased. She should be terrified, nervous at the least but she wasn't. She found herself trusting him much too easily.

He held her gaze as he carefully pushed a finger into her core and she shuddered. She had never felt anything like this before, and he knew it. He knew exactly how to get to her, and she both hated and loved that about him. Her mouth dropped open in pure pleasure, a silent scream escaping her lips as he began to curl his finger, hitting just the right spot. She pushed herself against his finger and moaned. He quickly added another digit, and she felt herself slowly becoming undone. It wasn't until he removed both fingers that she cried out from the loss, giving him the reaction he'd wanted, perhaps craved. She didn't have to wait for long as he quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth. She let out a loud yelp and felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

She moaned his name loudly, and he smiled against her core. Peter pulled away just as she was about to release and quickly undid the laces of his pants. He hovered over her, the feeling of his erection posed right over her entrance causing her to let out another loud moan. He moved slowly, kissing her cheeks as she teared up at the initial pain. They sat like that for a few seconds before she nodded her head against his chest, and he began to move. His thrusts got deeper with speed, and Wendy felt herself begin to black out from the pleasure she was receiving. Never had she ever felt this way before, and she came hard. He moaned as he came with her, and he gently bit into her shoulder, no doubt going to leave yet another mark, another reminder that she was his and only his.

He held his weight above her and leaned down to press a sloppy kiss along her sweaty forehead. She was fighting for consciousness, nearly asleep from the exhaustion. He pulled out and fell back against the bed, Wendy immediately curling up into his chest. She pressed a kiss to the top of his shoulder before she fell asleep, the comfort of having his hands wrapped around her lulling her to sleep.

..

He wouldn't talk to her. It had been two days since she had lost her virginity to the twisted, moody boy she had grown to fall in love with, and he hadn't said a word. She couldn't stop the uncontrollable tears that wracked through her body after she spent yet another night alone. As she looked in the mirror he had wisped up in his haste to build a bedroom for her, she placed her hand against the marks. Her entire neck was covered in hickeys, and they were all just painful reminders of him. She had a feeling he was waiting for her to come to him, a way for him to show off his dominance. She hated that.

He knew he had power over her, and he relished in the fact. She wasn't going to be the one to go to him this time, though. She was too hurt by his actions. She couldn't understand why he just couldn't be the sweet boy he had been that night instead of having to prove his superiority. It drove her absolutely mad. She slept alone in that room for five nights, Peter never coming to check on her, never coming to speak to her. She had begun to lose all hope, hating the fact that she had fallen in a love with a boy who was so willing to hurt her just to make himself feel better, a boy who had taken more than just her heart.

It had been a week before he made a sudden, rather unexpected appearance. She awoke to find him lying beside her, and she had nearly jumped out of her skin. He watched in amusement, though she found that she was angry. She stared at him blankly and flipped on her side, ignoring him completely. If there was one thing he hated, it was being ignored.

She could practically feel the anger radiating off him, but she couldn't bring herself to care. He didn't realize nor care that he had just broken her heart. Seven days was all it took for her to completely shatter.

He was fuming; why the bloody hell was she ignoring him?

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to push back the anger. He was trying so hard to be different for her; things had changed between them since that night, and he had spent time away from her in a hopeless attempt to quench his feelings for her. They were growing, though and he couldn't stop it. It was too much for him to deal with, so he had bailed. He never realized it would break her heart in the process, though; he was so used to only caring and worrying about himself.

She was shaking, the tears falling freely. Why did she have to fall in love with such a monster? She ignored him entirely, not particularly caring what he thought about her in that moment. She wanted so badly to push him away as his hand slowly gripped her wrist and forced her to turn and look at him, but she couldn't. She wasn't surprised when he was cradling her face in his hands, a look of deep concern washing over his features. She'd gotten used to his constant mood changes, and this was nothing new.

"I'm sorry," He finally said. _That_ was something new. When had Peter Pan, vicious cyclone of darkness, ever apologized in his three hundred years of life? He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb, but didn't bother to explain where he had been.

"Where were you?" Wendy asked, still not meeting his eyes. No, he didn't need to know just how much his absence had affected her.

"Around. Outrunning my problems," He answered a hint of warning in his tone. She knew better than to push him further, well aware that he would just walk away and probably leave her alone for another month at the least, and she wasn't sure she could handle that. Ever since that night, her feelings towards him had been magnified, and she was powerless to stop it.

"Forgive me?" He kissed the top of her hand, and she slowly nodded. Who was this boy and what had he done with Peter Pan? This was _not _the boy she had grown accustomed to; no, this Peter was something else entirely. She wasn't complaining, though.

She guessed that it was around 3:00 in the morning, the sky still as dark as ever. He opened up his arms and she crawled into his embrace, grateful for the contact after so long without it. As he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, she found that for the first night in a week, she slept comfortably.

..

She awoke to the sound of thunder crackling above her and immediately jumped up, Peter following behind her. She had never liked storms, had always been frightened of the damage they could so easily do.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was hushed into silence as something crashed onto the roof of the small place Peter had created for her. He groaned slightly before he stood up.

"You're not going out in this, are you?" She asked incredulously. Peter Pan or not, this was a storm, and by the sound of it, a bad one.

He arched an eyebrow. "Worried about me?"

She narrowed her eyes, and he snorted. "I'll be right back."

He pressed his lips to hers before meeting her eyes. "Stay in here."

She knew it was a warning, one that she should have taken to heart. Before she knew it, he was gone, doing God knows what as the thunder and lightning wreaked havoc all around them. She wrapped her arms herself in a desperate attempt to stop shivering, but it was futile. She was worried about him being outside, and he had to have known that when he left. She waited a good ten minutes before slowly making her way outside, in search of the boy she loved.

She immediately became drenched, her white nightgown sticking to her skin. Wendy walked around for a few minutes in a hopeless attempt to find Peter before she started to give up. She just hoped he was alright. She turned around to take shelter inside her small little home but was blocked by a familiar body. Peter.

She barely had time to meet his eyes before he had yanked her inside and had pushed her against the closed door, his arm resting above her head. "I thought I told you to stay inside."

She swallowed and glanced down at the floorboards. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, the anger flowing off him in waves. He _hated_ when she disobeyed him, challenged him. It drove him bloody wild. She didn't want to look at him, didn't want to see the rage swimming inside his eyes. Peter was furious with her, that much she could tell. But, she realized with a start, he wasn't doing anything.

She was growing used to his temper, always preparing herself for the worst when he was mad. This time, however, he did nothing but glare at her, his entire body quivering with anger.

_He's trying to stay calm._

She wasn't sure what had changed within him, but he was starting to frighten her. He wasn't showing off his temper as per usual, but instead he was sending her a glare that made her entirely too nervous. He was planning something, and she wasn't sure why, but the thought gave her a sudden chill. Though, she wasn't quite positive that the chill was a bad thing.

"You drive me mad," He finally said, edging his face closer to hers. Her mouth parted slightly, involuntarily, and he smirked before slowly backing away.

"What are you going to do?" She challenged, unsure of why she wasn't scared anymore. Wendy had absolutely no idea what he was going to do, he was a ticking time bomb, but all she could think about was the heat that had suddenly begun to grow between her legs. Was he…was he turning her on? She realized with a start that she was beginning to enjoy this side of him. She was positive he wouldn't hurt her, and that made things easier for her. She was able to give in to what she was feeling without being terrified of the consequences.

He arched an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

He knew he could enjoy this side of Wendy, knew that deep down that lioness he had encountered a week ago was scratching away at the cage. His little bird wasn't so innocent after all. He could practically hear the way her heart was pattering away, his somewhat close proximity driving her wild. He knew the affect he had on her, and it was best when he used that to his advantage.

"I thought you liked games," She blinked up at him innocently and bit her lip. She had no idea where the sudden cheekiness was coming from, but she didn't fight against it. For once, she stopped thinking and allowed herself to feel in the moment. She had never been able to do that with him before, and now that she could, she knew she was going to enjoy it a lot more than she had originally thought.

He inhaled sharply before pushing her against the door, his leg wedged between her legs. "Then you would know I always win, little bird."

She sucked in a breath and watched him under hooded eyes as he took a step back, his fingers pressed under his jaw as if he was thinking about something. She was sure that the wicked smile he shot her was enough to make her lose it by itself.

"My, my. I can't have you disobeying me, now can I?" He paced around her like a tiger after its prey. He knew exactly what he was going to do, and he adored the fact that she was powerless underneath him. He wouldn't hurt her, no, he would never. But that didn't mean he didn't have something in store for her.

"What are you planning?" She gulped, the anticipation making her nervous. Peter was a master at games, though; she knew she had no chance of winning this, not with the affect he had on her.

A blindfold appeared in his hands, and he grinned at her. "Close your eyes and you'll find out."

She did as she was told, well aware that the blindfold definitely wasn't going to be the only thing that would appear in his hands tonight. She slowly moved away from the door, and he delicately tied the rather large black blindfold around her eyes. He stepped back to admire his handiwork, and he couldn't help but notice that the downpour had done quite a number on Wendy's white nightgown, now practically transparent.

She didn't feel his touch for a few moments, but she knew it was all part of the game. He wanted her to beg, but she wouldn't give in that easily.

He picked her up and within seconds, he had her pressed against the headboard of the bed. Wendy shuddered as she felt a rope being tied around her wrists, effectively tying her to the headboard. He carefully moved her so that she was lying on her stomach and ran his hand along the underside of her thigh. She let out a breathy moan, and he smiled in delight. She was nearly begging for his touch, her entire body leaning towards his hand as it slowly left a pattern on the skin right under her bottom. He very carefully lifted her nightgown until it was resting near the middle of her back and ran his finger along her bottom.

She froze and swallowed, managing to hold back the moan that threatened to escape. That's what he wanted, for her to scream his name into the night as he pleasured her in ways that nobody else could. He lifted the nightgown up higher and pressed kisses to her back, the warmth she provided sending him near the edge. He wasted no time in removing the clothing on his chest as he crawled up her body, sucking on the skin near her shoulder blade. She unwillingly let out a low moan, pressing her face against a pillow to muffle it out a bit.

He swiftly moved the pillow out of her reach and kissed her jaw. "I want to hear how I make you feel."

Peter ran his hands along her belly, Wendy squirming beneath him as he squeezed one of her breasts. He played with one of her nipples as he continued to press kisses against her neck. He knew what affect the blindfold would have on her, sight being one of the main senses. She would be weak without it, weak underneath him, allowing him to do whatever he pleased. Tying her to the headboard had just been an added bonus. She whimpered his name, and he grinned. He wasn't done just yet.

He adjusted the rope so that she was lying on her back and ran a finger along her folds, smirking at how wet he made her without doing much. He continued to tease her, never allowing his finger to rest inside of her for long, always one step ahead of her. She whimpered his name, and he stopped all ministrations.

"Say it again," He ordered as he pressed kisses to the inside of her thigh. Her back arched off the bed and she groaned his name.

"No, I don't think I quite got that," He sighed and backed away a bit, letting her think he was leaving her when in reality he was only unlacing his pants.

"Fine," She called out, her voice hoarse. "Peter, please."

"You're begging, now?" He chuckled darkly but nonetheless pressed his erection against her core before quickly pushing it in. Her muscles clenched around him and he groaned a bit. He rocked into her over and over again, only stopping after they had both come, him a bit later than she had.

He snapped his fingers and both the rope and blindfold disappeared leaving a very sleepy Wendy in their wake. She pushed him into the bed and pressed herself tightly against him. "Don't leave tonight."

He cautiously wrapped his arms around her and forced her to look at him. "The ball is in your court, now. You'll have to make the first move next time."

He knew that would drive her mad; she was the innocent one, she had never initiated any type of physical contact between the two, ever. She merely nodded and yawned, before she completely peeled off her nightgown, unable to deal with the moisture it still held from the rain. She threw it to the floor and pressed her bare chest against his. He kissed the tip of her nose before resting his head on top of hers.

She realized just as the sleep was about to yank her into its pit of darkness that this was exactly where she belonged, resting safely in the arms of the boy she was hopelessly in love with. His love still frightened her but only because of how consuming it was. It was dark, and she feared it would take her down with him, but that was okay. He would never allow her to completely lose her light just as she would never wish for him to completely lose his darkness. There was no way that this would ever work, both being complete opposites, but Wendy Darling was always up for an adventure, just as Peter Pan loved his challenges. They would surely figure something out.


End file.
